Imaging and spectrographic analysis in the mid- and long-wave infrared provide information about chemicals of interest in biologic and chemical settings. Quantum cascade lasers (QCLs) can be used as light sources for such measurements. QCLs can be tuned in wavelengths over a significant range of wavelengths in the infrared. However, the range of tuning could be productively increased.